


Suddenly, You're In Love

by Zyxst



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Sebastian finds his soulmate at a convention.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Suddenly, You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader-insert with a gender neutral reader. I picked a gender neutral name, Kim. Yes, I know more male Kims than female Kims, lol.

Sebastian finished signing another photo and said goodbye to his fan. He looked at the next person and said,  
"Hey, hi, I'm Sebastian." It was dumb. He knew it as soon as he said it. He kept smiling though, because his  
fans seemed to like him being goofy like that.

"Your jaw has more definition than my life," they said. Their mouth dropped in shock and red flooded across  
their cheeks. 

Seb chuckled. "Well, thanks I guess. I'm sure your life is good though." He waited patiently, poised to  
write his name again. 

After a face palm, they said sheepishly, "It's Kim, K-I-M."

"Nice and short. Wish mine was," Seb replied with a grin as he wrote on the 8x10.

"Well, I can find my name on keychains," they said with a shrug. 

After signing, he handed the photo over and held out his hand. Kim hesitated a moment before shaking hands.  
"See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah." Kim brushed hair away from their face. "I'll be at your Q&A panel." Kim waved bye and moved along  
the line. Sebastian tried not to be obvious watching them go. His left shoulder itched and he rubbed at the  
spot through his jersey.

When the signing was over, Seb hurried to his room. Once inside with the door locked, he whipped off his shirt  
and searched the top for anything that might scratch him. Nothing. He went into the bathroom and checked his  
back in the mirror. "Holy shit," he said, reading the words that had been spoken to him. Grinning like an  
idiot, he gazed at the reflection of his left shoulder blade. 'Your jaw has more definition than my life'  
etched in his skin in half-printed, half-cursive writing.

\+ + +

Sebastian did get some sleep last night. He didn't look horrible, which normally he did when he didn't get  
enough sleep. He kept fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. People were filing into the room where his  
Q&A session would be held and it took all he had to not peek out. He hoped Kim would be at this one, not the  
one scheduled for the afternoon. Lost in his head, he didn't hear the announcement. The assistant beside him  
urged him out of hiding. Seb caught one of his sleeves in the curtain edge, so he appeared dragging the  
curtain behind him. When he fixed the problem, he laughed, "Please ignore that."

The audience laughed with him and he took his seat. He picked up the mic and spoke about being glad to be  
here at the con and how much he loved his fans. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Kim. He didn't see  
them, but the room was packed and he couldn't see everyone. A mic had been set-up for audience questions.  
People were lined up already. About 30 minutes in, he saw them.

"Hi Sebastian," Kim said into the mic. 

"Hey, Kim, right?" he asked, grinning happily.

"Um, you probably get this a lot, but," hair pushed behind the ears "you're my-"

"-Soulmate," he finished. "I know!" Seb stood up and put his mic on the chair. He walked off the stage, saying,  
"You are! I am!" Kim was giggling and went to meet him halfway. They hugged. Kim pulled back and showed the  
mark of his handwriting on their left biceps.

"NOW KISS!" someone shouted.

Both laughed. Seb could see how embarrased Kim was, but he cupped their face. "Can't disappoint my fans." He  
bent down, pressing his mouth to theirs and not giving a shit about the rest of the world because his world  
is right here.


End file.
